vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season Two= 0004.jpg|Elijah hunting down Katerina 180px-219klaus16.jpg|Elijah and Katerina talking about Love 209a.jpg 219.jpg 222VampireDiaries003.jpg 225506_186639434719051_100001189869309_426051_5428925_n.jpg 226826_186638314719163_100001189869309_425966_7296131_n.jpg|Elijah and Klaus 249756_186639418052386_100001189869309_426050_6364759_n.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina 250681_186639388052389_100001189869309_426047_3944061_n.jpg|Elijah and Katerina åpoiuytyu786tr5eds.jpg BOTD_(3).jpg Damonandelijah.jpg Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah df.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric Dp010.jpg Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house EJOG.jpg|Elijah in England 1492 Eli perfect.jpg elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokens a Deal With Elena elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. Elijah-2x11-elijah-17594809-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595306-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595310-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595337-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595356-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595504-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595508-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595511-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595516-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595519-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595520-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595671-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595693-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595694-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595945-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595953-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595963-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595965-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595966-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595968-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596032-1280-720.jpg|She keeps her word. I keep mine. Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596034-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596036-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596039-1280-720.jpg|Elijah compels Katherine to stay in the tomb. Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596040-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596041-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596042-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Damon in the Lockwood mansion Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593378-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593418-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593423-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593448-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593469-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533923-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533927-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533929-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533934-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533939-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533984-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533986-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533989-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533991-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533994-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533996-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777649-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777654-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777666-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777683-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777686-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777692-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777700-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777703-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777706-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777708-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777710-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777763-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777767-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777770-1280-720.jpg|In the name of our family, Niklaus. Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777772-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903547-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903550-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903551-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990613-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990615-1280-720.jpg|My brother gave me his word he would reunite me with my family Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990617-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg|Elijah placed in a coffin by his brother Klaus elijahandkatherine.jpg Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Frtyuiouytf.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCA0242Y2.jpg|yess Klaus is my brother imagesCA0J6I4B.jpg|Elijah and Elena imagesCA1FWY7V.jpg imagesCA2A7EGB.jpg imagesCA2F0I0S.jpg imagesCA2Y2VSJ.jpg imagesCA300NGO.jpg imagesCA3VOO10.jpg imagesCA8BRP8Z.jpg imagesCA9GU5U9.jpg|I don't believe in Love Katerina imagesCAA061QN.jpg imagesCAC9EZVN.jpg imagesCACYL510.jpg|Elijah says he will find the Doppelgänger imagesCAIDI0WE.jpg imagesCAIJA1L8.jpg ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. imagesCAQ5074M.jpg imagesCAVZMYHU.jpg imagesCAXZSL1K.jpg|Elijah and Klaus discussing Love imagesCAY1DR90.jpg|Elijah dead imagesCAYA6K6P.jpg Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school Elijah Rose-1x08-rosemarie-rose-18940649-400-225.jpg s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart Sunrises001.jpg the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Vd219b 0258.jpg|Elijah, Trevor and Katerina |-|Season Three= 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg|So Niklaus, what I miss 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png|Elijah after saving Elenas life from Rebekah 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029277-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029312-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029376-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029378-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029380-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029381-1280-720.jpg|"You are well come to Join us in the ballroom" 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029448-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029452-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029500-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png|Elijah tells Elena about his concerns to his mothers intensions 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029548-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029572-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029622-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029631-1280-720.png|So has my mother forgiven Niklaus 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029697-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029698-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png|Finn, Rebekah and Elijah. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png|Elijah, Klaus and Elena. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029731-1280-720.png|Elijah and Esther. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029747-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029752-1280-720.png|"Oh, Elijah I wish the others were more like you" (Moral) 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029753-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029769-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029775-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029778-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029796-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029802-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160697-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160717-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah, I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior? 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg|Burned sage, she was doing a privacy spell 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg|I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are. He always has 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160866-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says to the salvatores that if they don't help him against his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160912-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161010-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161065-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161111-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them that they need to kill off the Bennett bloodline 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161118-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161160-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161186-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161209-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161227-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them if they can't stop his mother before she can kill her children, Elena will die 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161245-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161267-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells klaus to not kill Damon and Stefan since they still need them 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg|Tell me where the witches are. Or I have my sister kill Elena right now 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161335-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg|The 3 Original brothers 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161428-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161449-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus, Elijah and Kol against their brother and mother 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161485-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161511-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161525-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161554-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161572-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161600-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161648-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161686-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching outside the window 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah talking to Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says that It's over 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161818-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161927-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162011-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162068-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162110-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162130-1280-720.jpg|Our mother made us vampires. 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|She didn't make us monsters, We did that to ourselves. 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 667px-1195.jpg 667px-3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26581163-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus during the Middle Ages 667px-52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther looking at Mikael and Niklaus. Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538433-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538441-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538451-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538452-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538454-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538456-1280-720.jpg|Mikael, Elijah and Niklaus. Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538466-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538468-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538471-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538475-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah stay together as one always and forever Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159599-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159603-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg|Elijah shows Elena were he used to play as a boy Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159648-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159654-1280-720.jpg elijah-and-klaus-bringing-out-the-dead.jpg The Departed 543.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg|Elijah gets angry at Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg|Klaus threatens Elijah with the dagger The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811750-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811757-1280-720.jpg|Elijah meets Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811792-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811795-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811803-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811879-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811915-1280-720.jpg|Elijah begins to tell about Tatia, The Original Petrova The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811927-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811973-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus and Elijah talking to the Salvatore The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812015-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg|Elijah supprize Klaus with the daggers The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812047-1280-720.jpg|We are doing this on my terms The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812054-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Kol and Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812062-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching his siblings attack Niklaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812079-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg|The Originals. The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812086-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812092-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812094-1280-720.jpg|Elijah sees his Mother The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812115-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812120-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29149362-1280-720.jpg tumblr_m5b79jlVBW1qfpz3jo6_250.jpg tvd42.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png |-|Season Four= 042-tvd-4x04-the-five-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 229448_414326058616397_1119527278_n.jpg 4x04-KlausElijah.jpg|Elijah and his brother, in 12th century in Italy. 732885959-1-.png|Elijah and Katherine 740521386--3727791902783300441.jpg|Elijah in 'The Originals' 740626055.jpg|The Originals. 747903766.jpg andRebekah.jpg awww.jpg breakup.jpg capture-20130426-161721.png closeup.jpg conversation.jpg DanielGillies s4.jpg dayumn.jpg didurworkman.jpg dothatKlaus.jpg duh.jpg Elena and Elijah 4x18.png|Elijah and Elena who he thinks is Katherine. Elijah 4x18.jpg|Elijah. elijah mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS EST IN AETERNUM" - blood is forever Elijah the Originals promo.jpg Elijah_handsome.jpg Elijahholywall.jpg Elijahpicturesofyou.png elijahrebekah.jpg Elijahroom.jpg godicried.jpg grumpyelijah.jpg helloniklaus.jpg hesyours.jpg hmm.jpg ididnt.jpg ilikecemetaries.jpg ilikecemetaries.jpg Image-FD19 5154E821.jpg|Katherine and Elijah imagesCA75A86G.jpg iofferyouboth.jpg jhgf.jpg Katheirne and elijah 4x18.jpg Klauselijahstake.jpg lijah.png listen.jpg maybe.jpg miserablelife.jpg mood.jpg negotiation.jpg nope.jpg not.jpg notherdowner.jpg Originals-Promo-New (2).JPG phone.jpg phone2.jpg phone333.jpg phoneoff.jpg pose.jpg posingagain.jpg reallydo.jpg Rebekah-02.jpg second negotiation.jpg shocksmetoo.jpg snooooo.jpg stake num2.jpg stake2.jpg stakedhimnice.jpg stillnotasmoker.jpg stopsklaus.jpg The Originals 1.jpg The Originals 10.jpg The Originals 2.jpg The Originals 5.jpg The Originals 8.jpg The Originals 9.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E18.jpg thisisus.jpg threat number2.jpg threat.jpg threatttt.jpg TooCoolToLook.jpg usetheforce.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg walkaway.jpg whyamitheonestuckwiththedumbsiblings.jpg whysthatidiotsmiling.jpg wowueffedupman.jpg Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22.png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22...png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22....png Haylijah_1x22.png Elijah_and_Hayley_in_1x22.png Elijah_and_Hayley_in_1x22...png Klaus-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x22...png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x22....png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x22.....png Eli-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah-Hay_1x22...png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x22-.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22...png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png Elijah-Hayley-Hope-Klaus_1x22.png The Originals TV Series |-|Season One= Originals-120-09.jpg Originals-120-07.jpg Originals-120-03.jpg Originals-120-01.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-1.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-2.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-3.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-4.jpg 1486680 518508701589824 1452399055 n 595 slogo.png 1x07klauselijah.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg 1x09Elijah.jpg 1x09ElijahEve.jpg 1x11exclusive.jpg Bloodposter elijah.jpg Casket107.jpg Casket114.jpg Casket115.jpg Casket130.jpg Casket140.jpg Casket220.jpg Casket230.jpg Casket47.jpg Casket48.jpg Casket49.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket65.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket67.jpg Casket72.jpg Casket73.jpg Casket93.jpg Casket94.jpg Crescent18.jpg Crescent19.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent23.jpg Crescent24.jpg Crescent25.jpg Crescent36.jpg Crescent37.jpg Crescent38.jpg Crescent57.jpg Crescent59.jpg Crescent60.jpg Crescent65.jpg Crescent80.jpg Crescent91.jpg d731ebf9658ebc8fc3022766f2df9878.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (5).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (6).jpg Elijah 10 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 11 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 12 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 14 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x04.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 7 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah and Hayley.jpg Elijah and Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Elijah saves Hayley 1x13.jpg Elijah TO 1x01.jpg Elijah TO 1x02.jpg|Getting it oooonnnnnn Elijah TO 1x03.jpg|Elijah still neutralized 1x03 Elijah TO 1x04.jpg Elijah TO 1x05.jpg Elijah TO 1x06.png Elijah_1x14.jpg Elijah_1x15.png Elijah-and-klauslbw.jpg Elijah-Mikaelson-the-originals-tv-show-34528717-200-200.jpg Elijah.jpg|Elijah Elijah's_Vampire_Face.jpg Elijah1024.jpg Elijah1x06.jpg Elijah2013.jpg Elijah2014.jpg Elijah2045.jpg Elijah2ep1.jpg Elijaheverebekah.jpg Elijahgun1x08.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg Elijahhrebekah1x05.jpg Elijahklaus1.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg Elijahmikael.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg Elijahposter.jpg Elijahpromo.jpg Elijahs1.png Elijahsetpic.jpg Elijahshoot.jpg|Daniel Gillies at the photoshoot for 'The Originals' Elijahtoep1.jpg Fts11elijah.jpg Fts12klauselijah.jpg Fts15elijah.jpg Fts16elijahklaus.jpg Fts17elijahklaus.jpg Fts19elijah.jpg Fts21elijah.jpg Fts22elijah.jpg Fts23elijah.jpg Fts24elijah.jpg Fts30elijahklaus.jpg Fts3rebekahelijah.jpg Fts40elijah.jpg Fts42klauselijah.jpg Fts43elijah.jpg Fts45nibekjah.jpg Fts47elijahklaus.jpg Fts49elijah.jpg Fts50elijah.jpg Fts7elijahrebekah.jpg Fts8elijah.jpg Halijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Halijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Halijah TO 1x05.jpg Halijah TO 1x06.jpg Hay-Elijah_1x14.png Hayley and Elijah.jpg Hayley Elijah dance.jpg Hayley_and_Elijah_1x14...png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15.....png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15....png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15...png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15..png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x17.jpg Hayley-Elijah_1x14.png Hayley-Elijah_1x17.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg Hayleyelijah2.jpg Haylijah_1x14.....jpg Haylijah_1x14....jpg Haylijah_1x14...jpg Haylijah_1x14..jpg Haylijah_1x15..jpg Haylijah_1x17.jpg Haylijah_dance_1x17.jpg Haylijah_in_1x14.jpg haylijahlg5.png haylijahlg6.png Klaus and Elijah TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Klaus-Elijah-the-originals-33750927-245-280.png Klauselijah1x08.jpg KlausElijah2.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Klauselijah2x108.jpg LGG1.jpg LGG10.jpg LGG11.jpg LGG12.jpg Lgg14elijahklaus.jpg Lgg15elijah.jpg LGG17.jpg Lgg17elijahklaus.jpg LGG2.jpg LGG3.jpg Lgg5elijah.jpg Lgg6elijahklaus.jpg Longwayback13.jpg Longwayback14.jpg Longwayback2.jpg Longwayback5.jpg Longwayback6.jpg LongWayHell17.jpg Lwb11elijah.jpg Lwb12elijahmonique.jpg Lwb14elijah.jpg Lwb3marcelelijah.jpg Lwb4marcelelijah.jpg Lwb5elijah.jpg Marcel_and_Haylijah_1x14.jpg Mobs10elijahgenmondiegkier.jpg Mobs13elijahhayley.jpg Mobs2elijah.jpg Mobs3elijah.jpg Mobs7klaus.jpg Mobs8elijah.jpg Mobs9elijah.jpg No1.jpg No10.jpg No11.jpg No12.jpg No13.jpg No14.jpg No15.jpg No16.jpg No17.jpg No18.jpg No19.jpg NO2.jpg No20.jpg No21.jpg No22.jpg No23.jpg No24.jpg No25.jpg No26.jpg No27.jpg No28.jpg No29.jpg No3.jpg No30.jpg No31.jpg No32.jpg No33.jpg No34.jpg No35.jpg No36.jpg No37.jpg No38.jpg No39.jpg No4.jpg No40.jpg No41.jpg No42.jpg No43.jpg No44.jpg No45.jpg No46.jpg No47.jpg No48.jpg No49.jpg No5.jpg No50.jpg No51.jpg No52.jpg No53.jpg No54.jpg No55.jpg No6.jpg No7.jpg No8.jpg No9.jpg Past1.jpg Past10.jpg Past11.jpg Past12.jpg Past13.jpg Past2.jpg Past3.jpg Past4.jpg Past5.jpg Past7.jpg Past8.jpg Past9.jpg Rebekahelijahh1x05.jpg Relijah.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO107.jpg RPNO108.jpg RPNO109.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO111.jpg RPNO12.jpg RPNO24.jpg RPNO28.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO50.jpg RPNO52.jpg RPNO53.jpg RPNO77.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO80.jpg RPNO82.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg RPNO97.jpg S01 e01 always and forever 004.jpg Storyville01.jpg Storyville04.jpg Storyville06.jpg Storyville08.jpg Storyville09.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.17 - Moon Over Bourbon Street - Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (8) FULL.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg TOCAST.jpg Tos1elijah.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no3 500.jpg UD2.jpg UD (7).jpg UD (6).jpg UD (5).jpg UD (4).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (1).jpg Burn.jpg H053a-415-org-110-13.jpg Hayley-Oli-Jack-Elijah_1x18.png Hayley-Elijah-_1x18.png Hayley-Elijah-_1x18..png Elijah_and_Hayley_in_1x18...png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x18.jpg Haylijah_in_1x18-.png Haylijah_in_1x18...png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x18.png Hayley-Elijah_1.18.png Hay-Elijah_1x18.png Haylijah_in_1x18.png Haylijah.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x158--.png Eve-Elijah_1x19.png Hayley-Elijah_1x19.png Jack-Oli-Hay-Elijah_1x19.png Elijah_in_1x19.png Elijah_Mikaelson_1x19.png Hayley-Elijah_1x19...png Elijah_talking_with_Hayley_1x19.png Hayley-Jackson_and_Elijah_1x19.png UD (1).jpg Elijah_M_1x19.png Elijah-Hayley_1x19.png Elijah_talking_with_Hayley_on_the_phone_1x19.png Haylijah_1x19.png Elijah_Mikaelson_in_1.19.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1.19.png Haylija_in_1x19.png A Closer Walk With Thee 006.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 005.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee_016.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 037.PNG A Closer Walk With Thee 035.PNG Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x20.png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x20...png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x20...png Hayley-Elijah_1x20.png Klaus-Hayley-Elijah.._1x20.png Elijah_carrying_Hayley1x20.png Genevieve-Elijah_and_Hayley_1x20.png Elijah-Hayley_and_Genevieve_1x20.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x20...png Haylijah_1x20...png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x20...,.png Eli-Hayley_1x20.png Haylijah_kiss_1x20.jpg Haylijah_kiss_1x20-1.jpg Haylijah_kiss_1x20-2.jpg Haylijah_kiss_1x20-3.jpg Haylijah_1x20,.png Haylijah_1x20,,.png Haylijah_1x20,,,.png 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 015.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 012.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 011.PNG Hjlol.jpg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 028.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 027.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 025.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 024.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 023.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 022.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 020.PNG Hayley-Elijah-5x21.png Hayley-Elijah_1x21.png Klaus-Jackson-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x21.png Francesca-Hayley-Klaus-Elijah_1x21.png 1x21-Hayley_rolls_her_eyes_at_Klaus.png Francesca-Hayley-Klaus-Elijah_1x21...png Elijah-hayley_1x21.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x21.png Elijah_and_Hayley_kiss_1x21.png Haylijah_kiss_1x21.png Haylijah_kiss_1x21..png Haylijah_kiss_1x21....png Haylijah_kiss_1x21.....png Haylijah_1x21.png Haylijah_1x21..png Haylijah_1x21...png Elijah-hayley_1x21..png 1x21-Hayley,_Klaus,_Elijah_&_Genevieve.png Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x21.png Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah-_Francesca_1x21.png Hayle-Elijah_1x21.png Hayley_and_Elijah_in_1x21.png Elijah_1x21.png Elijah_in_1x21.png Elijah_talking_with_Hayley_on_the_phone_1x21.png Elijah.5.21.png Elijah-Hay_1x21.png Elijah-Hayle_1x21.png Hope_and_Haylijah_hands_1x22.png Hope_and_Haylijah_hands_1x22...png Elijah-Hope-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah-Hayley_1.22.png Elijah-Hayley_1.22...png Elijah-Hope_and_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_offering_his_hand_to_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_sad_for_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_1x22...png Elijah_1x22..-.png Elijah_1x22.png Elijah_Mikaelson_1x22.png Elijah-Hay_1x22.png Kla-Elijah_1x22.png Klaus_and_Elijah_1x22.png Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 11.03 -2014.05.23 16.30.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.48 -2014.05.23 16.30.49-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.55 -2014.05.23 16.27.37-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.35 -2014.05.23 16.27.18-.jpg Lkdc.jpg Sdfv.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 18.02 -2014.05.12 02.27.29-.jpg Mqdefaultsa.jpg Hjlol.jpg The-Originals-The-Casket-Girls-still-high-quality-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-talk-it-out-edited.jpg Marcel-and-elijah-episode-14.jpg Klaus-and-marcel-with-elijah.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel1-e1391094318981.jpg originals-16.jpg Elijah-scolds-rebekah.jpg TheOriginals120-0489.jpeg TheOriginals120-0479.jpeg TheOriginals120-0397.jpeg TheOriginals120-0390.jpeg TheOriginals120-0381.jpeg TheOriginals120-0364.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0359.jpeg TheOriginals120-0607.jpeg TheOriginals120-0606.jpeg The.originals.s01e04.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.13 -2014.06.09 03.40.24-.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0599.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0598.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0594.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0593.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0592.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0587.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0586.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0584.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0583.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0582.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0581.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0580.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0578.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0577.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0576.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0575.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0574.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0573.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0570.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0617.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0616.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0615.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0614.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0612.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0611.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0608.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0607.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0606.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0605.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0604.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0603.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0602.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 13.56 -2014.10.12 12.43.53-.jpg |-|Season Two= Poster_season_2_TO.png Elijah-s2.jpg TO2x02.jpg TO2x022.jpg Elijah_and_Hayley_2x01.png Hayley_and_Elijah_2x01.png Hayley_and_Elijah_2x1.png Elijah-Hayley_and_Klaus_2x01-.png Elijah-Hayley_and_Klaus_2x01.png Elijah_and_Hayley_in_2x01.png Haylijah_2x01..png Elijah-Ha_2x01.png Haylijah_in_2x01.png Normal_TheOriginals202-0011.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0040.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0094.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0115.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0148.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0168.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0200.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0249.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0262.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0267.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0277.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0475.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0480.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0504.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0527.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0584.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0698.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0707.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0973.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1069.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1153.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1157.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1184.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1213.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1219.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1221.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1245.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1251.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1287.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1297.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1388.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1450.jpeg Hayley_and_Elijah_2x02.png Elijah-Hay_2x02.png Hay-Elijah_in_2x02.png Hayley-Eli_2x02...png Elijah_and_Hayley_2x02.png Elijah_looking_to_Hayley_and_Klaus_2x02.png Elijah-Hay_2.02.png Elijah_and_Hayley_in_2x02.png Elijah-Hayley_2x02.png Elijah-Hayley_2x02-.png Klaus-Hayley-Elijah_2x03.png Kla-Elijah_and_Hayley_2x03.png Klaus-Elijah-Hay_2x03.png Hayley-Klaus-Elijah-Esther_3x02.png Elijah-Klaus-Hayley_2x03.png Elijah-Klaus-Hayley-_2x03.png Elijah-Hayley-Klaus_2x03.png Hayley_and_Elijah_2x04.png Hay-Elijah_2x04.png Hayley_and_Elijah_in_2x04.png Hay-Elijah-Gia_2x04.png Hayley-Aiden-Elijah-Gia_2x04.png Aiden-Hayley-Oliver-Marcel-Josh-Elijah_2x04.png Elijah_2x05.png Hayley_and_Elijah_2x05.png Hayley-Elijah_2x05.png Hay-Elijah_2x05-.png Haylijah_kiss_2x05.png Elijah_bites_Hayley_2x05.png TatiaElijah1.jpg TatiaElijah2.jpg TatiaElijah3.jpg TatiaElijah4.jpg TatiaElijah5.jpg TatiaElijah6.jpg TatiaElijah7.jpg TatiaElijah8.jpg TatiaElijah9.jpg TatiaElijah10.jpg Normal_TheOriginals205-0011_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0016TatiaElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0031_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0072_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0092LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0175_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0188_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0214_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0233TatiaElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0260Elijah-Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0273_ElijahTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0289_LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0305_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0854_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0894_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0980Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1006Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1016Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1090Elijah-Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1549Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1563ElijahTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1565Eliajh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1605Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1621Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2186ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2216HayleyElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2241HayleyElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2274ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2288Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0162.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0193.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0483.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2136.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2143.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2385.jpeg See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Elijah Mikaelson